The Important Treasure
They arrived at the Beach and Eggman and his goons are not here Gibson: They're not here. Sparx: (Sigh) We lost them. They saw a Tree, reminds them about the star and the lights Flashback has started Sparx: Have you ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from? They laugh Flashback has ended Sonic: Sparx! Gibson! They saw Sonic coming Sparx: Sonic! Amy got Kidnap from Eggman. Sonic: Looks like I'm not fast enough to get there. Gibson: He said to meet us a Beach. Sonic: It's have to be an Ambush. That Egghead is so cleaver for this. Sparx: Hey, we're going too! Sonic: Well, we have to be quick! Let's go! Both: Right! They went off, Scratch and Grounder saw Sonic and his friends Scratch: We found that Hedgehog! Grounder: Ready, for my signal! And... Fire! They blast so rockets to Sonic and his friends Sonic: Watch out! They dodge it Sparx: A Rocket?! Where did it come from? Gibson: Up there! Look! They saw Eggman Ship Sparx: Run! Then Sonic's Walkie Talkie has shown up and it was Amy Sonic: Amy! You're alright! Amy: Yes! I was saved from that monkey who looks like- The rocket has shown up Sonic: No time for that! I better stop their attack! Sparx: Me and Gibson will find Eggman. Sonic: Good luck, and here! He shine his Choas Emerald to them Gibson: What was that? Sonic: A Choas Emerald. That one will make you go fly. Sonic ran off and Sparx and Gibson are gonna find Eggman Meanwhile Eggman is waiting and didn't hear anything Eggman: Phew! Finally I got rid of that Hedgehog! He is no more for today. And now I'm gonna find all 7 Seven Choas Emeralds. (Laugh) And I Finally got rid of him! Sparx: I don't think so, Eggman! He saw Sparx and Gibson look so Alive Eggman: What the?! No, that can't be! He look at his Binoculars and saw Sonic stop the Rocket and he defeated all his minions Eggman: (Grunt) Curse that Hedgehog! He's gonna left, but Sparx and Gibson stop him Sparx: You can't get away. Eggman is gonna a fight and then heard a ticking noise Eggman: What was that? He saw Tick tick the Crocodile Eggman: (Scream) Not you again! Sparx: Let's fight, Egghead. They are fighting him and they defeated him, he's in the Water and then he's been Chasing by a Crocodile Eggman: (Scream) Leave me Alone! Help me, please! Help! Sparx: That's the end of him. Then he saw Knuckles and Tail coming with the Chest Tail: We got the Chest! Minutes later Sonic: Great job! We finally got the treasure. He open and find out it's empty Sonic: What the? It's empty. Knuckles: Oh, yeah. You see... It's gone. Gibson: Sorry about that. Sonic: Aw, whatever. Those treasure from Eggman was Jewel and Gold and stuff Tail: We could just put something that we treasure in there instead- if you wanna? Sonic: Yeah, that's great. We should put our item in there and they will be our treasure. All: Yeah. They put all their items in there Sonic: So Sparx, what about you? Sparx: Hmm... Let's see... Hm... I wonder... Oh, yeah! How about this! He bring out his toy sword form Antuari Sonic: What's that? Sparx: It's a give from my team. Sonic: So that was a keepsake? Sparx: Yeah. And I don't need I, because I have new friends even for my team. Sonic: Alright. Put in there. He put the Chest and Amy is holding a Star Shard Gibson: Um, Amy... Amy: Yes. Sparx: I think it's belong to our friends. Do you think I can have? Amy: No! It's for Sonic! Sonic: Amy! Give it to them! Amy: But- Sonic: Now! Amy: Okay. She look down and give it to Sparx Sparx: Thanks. Then the Star Shard is Glowing and then Sparx and Gibson are gone Knuckles: What the? Where did they go? Tail: Hey, look! They saw a Shooting star Sonic: Don't worry, you guys. No matter what that light take him, I'm sure Spark and Gibson will come back someday.